Ah, Sweet, sweet Revenge
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: The person who seeks revenge, finds revenge sweet, but the one being revenged on, usually finds the revenge, not so sweet. A funny, one shot, maybe pointless. Please read and review.  :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's notes: This is a funny one shot. Please review. No flames. Thanks. Spanish translations at the bottom

* * *

**

**Ah, Sweet, sweet Revenge By Balseirocharmed

* * *

**

In her white cloaks, she walked on. The snows falling, covering the ground. Her eyes twinkled, and her lips were curved in a rare smile. Through the clouds which dropped the fallen snow flakes, the rays of the sun shone through. Covering her forehead with a hand, she smiled up at the sun.

She stopped in her steps feeling something cold and wet hit her neck. Her eyes narrowed and she turned around. In front of her, with scared, guilty expressions were the fast twins, Menos Y Mas. She opened her mouth to speak but the twins beat her to it.

"Por favor! No le hagas daño a mi hermano y yo! Fue un accidente!" Menos pleaded.

"Si! Un accidente!" agreed Mas.

She arched her eyebrow up, confused. She had no idea what they had just said but by the expressions on their faces, she was able to figure it all out.

She shrugged, like she had not a care in the world. "Okay." she said, a smirk on her face.

Menos questioned, making chomping motions with his mouth. "Usted no se va a rasgar nuestras cabezas?"

"Nope…" she said.

Raven knelt down on the snow covered ground, and began to ball some snow in her hands.

Menos Y Mas watched on, curious.

"Que ella esta haciendo?" Mas asked his brother.

Menos shrugged. "No sé"

Raven stood up from her position, the ball of snow in her hands. An idea coming to her, she allowed herself to drop the snow. The brothers opened their mouth to question but instead they ended up closing their mouths as they witness Raven using her powers to create a massive snow ball.

Exclamation points hovered over the twins heads(imagine in anime style), and their mouth fell open in shock.

"Esa es una gran bola de nieve!" exclaimed Mas, eyes wide.

Menos nodded, in agreement. "¿Crees que va a usar la bola de nieve sobre nosotros?"

Mas shook his head. "No, ella es muy madura, y es emoción. Ella no va a usar contra nosotros." He explained.

The boy had spoken too soon. The moment he said those words, Raven let the ball of snow fling out of her hold. The large ball of snow broke at the human contact, wetting the twins.

Wiping the snow from his face, Mas corrected his statement from before, "Olvida lo que dije antes. Ella lo haría, y lo hizo."

Menos shivered and yelled, "qué frío!"

"We're even now." commented Raven, a small, amused smile on her face. After watching their shocked expressions, she turned around and walk on.

Oh, revenge is sweet….and cold when the revenge just happens to involve snow.

* * *

The twin brothers both turned to look at each other.

"Raven se acaba de sonreír?" both brothers asked at the same time. They both nodded, and answered there own question, "¡Sí! No lo puedo creer!"

"Tenemos que decirle señor Cyborg y Beast Boy!" exclaimed Mas.

"Si." nodded Menos, "vamos ahora" He started walking off, with Mas beside him. Holding hands, they sped off to the tower, where Beast Boy and Cyborg would probably be.

After explaining to them both that they had witnessed Raven smile, the twins waited for the two titans' reactions.

Beast Boy laughed, "No way!" he exclaimed. "You actually lived to see Raven, the most emotionless being ever, smile!"

Mas y Menos nodded, smiling. "Si!" they both exclaimed.

"Can you explain why she smiled?" asked Cyborg, intrigued.

The brothers shrugged, and explained the events that led to Raven's smile. From them accidentally throwing a snowball at her to being hit by a giant ball of snow.

"Ah, I understand now!" responded Cyborg, thoughtful expression on his face.

"You do?" asked Beast Boy. "What do you understand?"

"The smile…ah, that smile…" he whispered. There was a pause, before Cyborg finished, "Was a smile of revenge."

Expression of shock adorned the twin's face, and they asked "Venganza?"

Cyborg nodded. "You know Raven likes to get even, right?"

"Si," Menos explained, "dijo, 'Ahora estamos aún', antes de caminar fuera."

"I hope you know that she will try to get even now that you told us that she smiled…" warned Cyborg.

Both twins' mouth were agape in shock and fright.

"But don't worry, she won't hear it from me." comforted Cyborg, a smile on his face.

Menos y Mas sighed in relief.

Smirking now, Cyborg added "However, I don't know if Beast Boy will be able to keep it a secret…Right, Beast Boy?"

He nodded. "Sorry, guys…I suck at keeping secrets."

The twins sighed in despair.

"¡Estamos perdidos!" cried out Mas.

"Vamos, salgamos de aquí y esconderse de la bruja!" Menos told his brother, who nodded, and ran along with Mas with their super speed.

Ah. The sound of revenge. Sweet, sometimes cold…But to revenge's victims, revenge is always cold, and never sweet.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you liked this oneshot….please review. Translations below.**

**Translations:**

**Por favor! No le hagas daño a mi hermano y yo! Fue un accidente! / Please! Do not hurt my brother and I! It was an accident!**

**Si! Un accidente!/ Yes! An accident!**

**Usted no se va a rasgar nuestras cabezas?/ You are not going to tear our heads off?**

**Que ella esta haciendo/ what is she doing**

**No sé/ I don't know**

**Esa es una gran bola de nieve!/ That's a big ball of snow!**

**¿Crees que va a usar la bola de nieve sobre nosotros?/ Do you think she's going to use the snowball on us?**

**No, ella es muy madura, y es emoción. Ella no va a usar contra nosotros./ Nah, she's too mature, and she is emotionless. She won't use it against us.**

**qué frío!/ What cold!**

**Olvida lo que dije antes. Ella lo haría, y lo hizo./ Forget what I said before. She would do it, and she did it.**

**Raven se acaba de sonreír? ¡Sí! No lo puedo creer!/ Did Raven just smile? Yes! I can't believe it!**

**Tenemos que decirle señor Cyborg y BeastBoy!/ We need to tell sir Cyborg and Beast boy**

**Si, vamos ahora/ Yes. Let's now.**

**Venganza?/Revenge?**

**Sí, dijo, "Ahora estamos aún", antes de caminar fuera./ Yes, she said, "Now we are even", before walking off.**

**¡Estamos perdidos!/ We are doomed!**

**Vamos, salgamos de aquí y esconderse de la bruja! / Come, let's get out of here and hide away from the witch.**


End file.
